1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and device for measuring motion errors of a linear stage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for measuring motion errors of a linear stage, which can accurately measure motion errors in linear and rotational directions of the linear stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
With industrial development in recent years, products and components are increasingly reduced in size and augmented with new functions, and demand for production techniques capable of providing nano-scale precision is present with the development of IT, BT and NT fields. Among production systems developed to cope with such circumstances, ultra-precision linear stages configured to perform linear motion have been continuously developed.
Although such a linear stage is configured to perform linear motion, the linear stage entails various errors including errors in a moving direction thereof. By way of example, a linear stage moving along a linear guide entails a rolling error, a pitching error, and a yawing error, which are error components of rotational motion in x, y and z-axes, respectively, when the linear stage moves in the x-axis direction.
For the ultra-precision linear stage, such errors cause significant problems, and thus it is very important to ascertain precision of the linear stage based on measurement of such errors.
Conventionally, such errors are measured simultaneously using various devices, including a laser interferometer, autocollimator, capacitive sensor, and the like.
In a conventional measurement method, however, various measuring devices are used at the same time, making it difficult to install and operate the devices and providing installation errors. Furthermore, the conventional method has difficulty ascertaining accuracy of measured values, irrespective of high likelihood of errors.
Moreover, since the laser interferometer and the autocollimator applied to the conventional measurement method are very expensive, purchase of all of these devices entails a significant economic burden.